


The Receiving

by MattD



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage?, One Shot, You Decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattD/pseuds/MattD
Summary: Nico has only 4 steps to walkWhat will he found after he takes those 4 steps?
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Receiving

Four steps, Nico counted. He’d walked through that floor before, that Michigan flower shop that Will and his retired country-star mom have, the one Will has said he wanted them to be – a desire Nico was happy to fulfill. 

He’d done the math: by his position right now, as he stood on the shop's center, calmly ans inwardly reformulating some of his doubts – in an all black ensemble, with his hair pulled back – , that it would take four steps.

“One”, he mentally counted, and then remembered the first time Will and him had become close. Will flirted with him in the infirmary during Nico’s first time in observation. He just couldn’t help the urge, Nico supposed. Either way, at that time, Nico thought he was over “crushes”, he wanted more. As time came by, Will made Nico believe that this wasn’t a crush, until one day, after months in the camp, he just confessed his feelings for Nico. He was happy to reciprocate.

“Two”, he whispered, as he remembered the battle against Nero. Will stood up and took him by his arms. Nico felt protected, even though he didn’t need that, a personal trait he was proud to have. He didn’t like being protected, but yet, in that moment, he wanted to.

“Three”, he said as he was heading towards Will. Nico had learned how to love others by many people around him, but Will was his gateway. He knew how to shake Nico out of the thought that no one loved him. He realized, as he walked down the sunflowers used on a homemade arrangement, that he could have slipped away, but he didn’t. He didn’t because Will was there. Will was there, and Will is here. 

“Four”, he recalled Will’s unstoppable tears for Nico almost-death at the hands of a gorgon. If that were on another time, Nico wouldn’t have understood it. He used to think that life, especially his, was supposed to be fast and efficient. He was darkness, but if he could help people, he would, without feeling the weight of love – for others, or for himself. It wasn’t hard for him to care, it was hard for him to admit he did. 

That was until that day... or perhaps, until this day.

Will was crying, with a bright smile, as he wore a blue hyacinth as an ornament on the front pocket of his blazer. Nico looked at him, his puppy eyes, his blissful smile, and he had no doubts. Will saw beauty in darkness, he had seen his core many times, but never, not once, had he shy away. And when Will believed in Nico, back when they were teens, that’s when Nico started to believe in himself. And from this day on, Nico believes in himself 24/7; for believing in himself, is believing in all the ones he loves or one day have loved. Without Will, that would have been a much more longer road. 

As Will’s mom finished her speech, Nico took a last glimpse at that flower in Will's pocket. “Nothing truly dies”, he thought, “it just changes into something else”, and in unison, both he and Will proclaimed their acceptance.


End file.
